The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices, and in particular, to semiconductor memory devices including magnetic tunnel junctions.
With increasing use of portable computing devices and wireless communication devices, memory devices to be included in said portable computing devices and wireless communication devices may require higher density, lower power, and/or nonvolatile properties. Magnetic memory devices may be able to satisfy the aforementioned technical requirements.
An example data storing mechanism for a magnetic memory device is a tunnel magneto resistance (TMR) effect of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). For example, magnetic memory devices with MTJs have been developed to include one or more MTJs having a TMR ratio of several hundred percent to several thousand percent.